A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable light fixtures.
B. Description of Related Art
Adjustable light fixtures that are currently available can be adjusted by rotating or tilting the light source.
Adjustable light fixtures can be used to light room interiors and wall planes where retail goods, furnishings and art are placed. Maintenance of the light source, that is changing the light source when it no longer operates, can require physical removal of the fixture from the structure and unintended alteration of rotation and/or tilt. Such maintenance can cause the light source on re-installation to be in an orientation different from that which was first aimed.